Business Trip
by wannaslay-88
Summary: Going on business trips are generally boring, unless you run into an old friend. AU S/K R


Business Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make a profit from writing this fan fiction.

A/N: I have not given up on College Life. This I promise. I'm trying to get three chapters completed to upload this weekend. I've started school again and haven't had much time. Please note that I will not be updating as often. Anyway, here's my new story, I hope you like it! Read and Review. Sorry people had to repost. It was brought to my attention that I made a mistake in this story and I'd like to thank _Gargoyles cause i said so_ for pointing it out.

"So, you're still going to meet me?" she asked into her phone.

"Yes, though what is this place that we're meeting at again?" he questioned.

"It's just a little cafe that I know," she responded. "Anyway, I've got to go. You know how to get there, so I'll see you around noon. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, she sighed. Sesshomaru Taisho. They went to high school together, but never spent any time together. Now, he's a big time executive in Tokyo, her home town, and was quite wealthy. Back in high school, she hung out with, what were called the stair dwellers. They were called that because that is where her and her friends hung out. The stairwell was considered to be where anyone could go who didn't really want a label. Sesshomaru was considered to be the most popular guy in school. Kagome only knew him because she had been dating his brother, Inuyasha.

_Flashback_

The small group was sitting in the stairwell which was generally cold and somewhat darker than the rest of the school. Most of the other stairwells had big windows looking over either the football field or the teacher's parking lot. This one, however, only had one little window which was located by the doors at the top of the stairs. The small group would sit on the little platform that was sort of like a break in the staircase. They may not have been popular but they were close with each other and don't have a need for more than that.

On one particular day at lunch there was herself, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Inuyasha and her cousin Kikyou. The group had decided to be somewhat childish and play Truth or Dare. Most of the dares were laughable and others had caused the group to break into "ooo's" and "aww's". The dare. That is what started her relationship with Inuyasha.

Miroku had dared Inuyasha to kiss Kagome on the lips. It was then that they realized an attraction between the two of them. That kiss led to a relationship that, in the eyes of others, was perfect.

_End Flashback_

Kagome was looking through her closet trying to determine what she should wear. It wasn't a date. They weren't even going anywhere fancy. A casual meeting between friends at a little hole-in-the-wall cafe. Though, and she would never admit this to him, she liked him. In all honesty, what woman wouldn't?

Though on this night, she decided she was going to be brave, and go for the sexy business woman look. She pulled a tight black skirt that came up just slightly past her knee, a white blouse that would easily show off her black bra easily, and a light blazer type jacket that matched her skirt in colour. Once she had gotten dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror and decided to unbutton the first three buttons to show just the right amount of cleavage.

She then made her way to the bathroom to try and figure out what to do with her hair. Leaving it down would herself of her back in high school when she was childish. She wanted to prove to Sesshomaru Taisho that she had changed since high school. She grew up. Thinking this helped her decision with her hair and she pulled it back into a tight bun. Then she looked at her watch and realized that she only had half an hour to meet him and with city traffic being as it was she needed to leave ten minutes ago. Gathering up her purse and keys, she exited her apartment.

Kagome then made her way through the cold and dark underground parking lot. The parking lot always had the eerie feeling to it. She hurriedly walked to her silver Porsche, got in and drove away.

On the way to the cafe, she began to remember the first time that she met Sesshomaru Taisho.

_Flashback_

Kagome and Inuyasha had been dating for about a month at this time and were on their way to his parent's house for the "meet the parents" dinner. Inuyasha was holding her hand trying to calm her down, sensing her nervousness, about meeting his parents. Inuyasha had told her that they were very kind, but knew she was nervous because they were business people and very wealthy.

The dinner had gone well. Kagome and his parents had hit it off quite well. The main concern was that Sesshomaru had been giving her practically death glares the whole night. Kagome knew what was going through his mind. She wasn't wealthy, but not poor either. Her and her family were able to get by; she was not popular and in the minds of most, was not that attractive either. Or at least that's what she thought was going through his mind.

After dinner, Sesshomaru had pulled Kagome to the side while Inuyasha was helping with dishes.

"Kagome, I believe that there is something that you should be aware of," he stated.

This was the first time she had heard him say more than merely two words.

"Alright, what is it, Sesshomaru?" she inquired.

"Inuyasha has another girlfriend. Our parents are not aware of this and I do not know her name. They have been together three months now and she does resemble you," Sesshomaru explained.

"So, then how do you know this?" Kagome bit out, not really believing it.

"I came home one day, early from school; my guess is that the two of them cut the last two classes of the day. As I made my way up the stairs I heard the two of them having sex," Sesshomaru stated.

"You're lying, Sesshomaru," and with that said she left the room to find Inuyasha.

_End Flashback_

Arriving at the cafe, she gracefully entered, looking around for Sesshomaru. She spotted him. Sitting there, looking professional. Reading the daily paper, sipping at what she guessed was a cup of tea. Slowly, Kagome made her way over to him.

"Good afternoon, Taisho," she greeted. "I see you found the place alright."

Sesshomaru looked up from his newspaper, and resisted the urge to blink twice. This woman in front of him was unbelievably attractive. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight neat bun, which made her look older than she actually was. Her white blouse that had the first two buttons undone showed just the right amount of cleavage, which was not to the point to make her look like a some sort of loose woman. She had beautiful hazel eyes, and soft, what looked like, baby skin face. Her breasts were not overly large and not very small either, just big enough to fit in his hands.

It was odd for him to see her looking as sexy as she did at this time. However, this was not to say that he never considered her to attractive. To be honest he had a slight crush on her back in high school. Though to describe how she used to dress was that despite her slender attractive body, she tended to wear clothing that was at least two sizes too big for her. Now, to see her wearing an outfit that hugged every curve of her body, her breasts and hips, was something new to him.

"Good afternoon, Higurashi," he finally responded after staring intensely at her body. "Please, have a seat."

Accepting his offer, she seated herself in the chair across the small table from him, while looking around her favourite cafe. The cafe was slightly smaller than the larger corporate coffee chains like Starbucks or Tim Horton's in Canada. The cafe had dimmed lighting and several foreign objects from foreign countries. Well, foreign in the terms of Americans. Some objects Kagome had recognized from Japan when she was there for the first time. The cafe had an intimate setting with small round white tables that were really only big enough for two people.

Her gaze then shifted towards the man that was sitting across from her. Sesshomaru Taisho. A wealthy, sexy business man who was now sitting across from her at the hole-in-the-wall cafe. She looked him over taking her every detail that she could. He always had long silvery hair, and amber contacts in his eyes, though his natural eye colour was hazel brown and she was one of the only people who knew this fact. He didn't wear a smile, though he rarely ever did. He wore a button up black shirt and loose black dress pants, whenever he wore black it made his silver hair stand out.

"The service here is incredible, Kagome," Sesshomaru said bringing her out of thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I remembered how much you enjoy good service when you go out," she responded, then thought on how that might sound to him.

"Yes. Good service is a very positive thing," he seductively said.

Kagome then blushed at his comment. She looked up though when she heard him chuckle which, she guessed was at her blushing.

"Do not worry about what you said, Kagome," he reassured. "You know, on my way here I had been thinking about the first time we officially met."

This somewhat shocked Kagome, especially since she had been thinking about the same thing on her way to the cafe.

"Do you remember when we became friends?" he questioned.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. As a matter of fact, I remember it quite well."

_Flashback_

A 16 year old Kagome had been crying in a stairwell by herself. She chose not to go to the regular stairwell on this particular day to join her friends for a good reason.

Sesshomaru, who had been wandering the halls at the time, had entered the stairwell where she was crying. He recognized the crying girl as his brother's girlfriend. He had tried to warn her about his brother but she chose not to listen. Of course when you're 16, sometimes things don't seem believable. Mentally sighing, he chose to kneel down next to the girl and try to comfort her, though as for why, he didn't know.

"Kagome? Right?" he questioned.

She looked up at him with tear stained face, with more tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Has my brother done something to you? Is that why you are crying?"

"If you truly must know," she sighed. "I caught your brother having sex with my cousin, Kikyou, here in the stairwell that we had lunch in all the time. Sesshomaru, was she the one that you saw him with?"

"Does she look like you, Kagome?"

"In a way, I suppose. We have similar features. You know, when he saw me, he told me that I could never hope to be half as attractive as her," she cried out.

Though he didn't know why, Sesshomaru put his arms around her and held her tight to him.

"Kagome, you are far more beautiful than your cousin could ever aspire to be. Beauty does not always involve looks, but personality as well. Your cousin, merely has beauty in the way of looks, where as you have beauty both inside and out," Sesshomaru encouraged.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Get yourself involved with myself and my friends and I can assure you that my brother will not bother you once again."

_End Flashback_

"It seems like so long ago," Kagome stated.

"Of course it seems like it. In reality, Kagome, that was merely eight years ago. You were friends with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame, much longer than that," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I miss them, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about. Shortly after her high school graduation, Kagome had decided to leave Japan and go work in the states. That was six years ago and she never went back, not even for holidays. She kept in touch with Sesshomaru while she away, and her mother but no one else.

"What are they all doing now, Sesshomaru? Do you know?" she inquired.

"Yes. Sango and Miroku are engaged, Koga and Ayame are expecting their first child, and Inuyasha and Kikyou have a child together. As to whether or not it's his, I have no clue. She cheats on him like there's no tomorrow. Even tried to get me," Sesshomaru answered.

"Wow, everyone's doing so well."

"You, yourself, are also doing well, Kagome."

"Let's get out of here," she suggested.

"And do what?"

"Well, there's something I've always wanted to do but never had to courage..." she trailed off.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" he inquired.

"Well, we need to go to your hotel room," Kagome responded, now getting nervous after hearing the words leave her mouth.

"Very well."

"Shall we take your car? Or mine?" Kagome asked.

"Let's take yours, if I can drive," he smirked.

"Alright," she said as she threw him her keys.

On the car ride to the hotel, Kagome decided to be a bit daring, and maybe at this point he may understand what she wanted to do. Slowly, she unbuckled her seatbelt and moved closer to him and then placed her lips on his neck and began to suck and nip at the pulse. She then figured it was okay when heard him groan. She continued her assault on his neck as her hand lightly moved its way down his chest to the growing bulge in his pants. Her next move was to undo his belt, button and zipper. She had slight trouble with his belt at first, but finally got it. She took his cock out and then lowered her head and licked the tip before taking him in her mouth.

Sesshomaru was at first slightly shocked when he felt her lips on his neck but figured, she's been over here for six years alone and was probably lonely and let her continue. He had to admit that it felt good. Then, when he felt her stroke his penis through his pants he began to revel in the thought that she wanted him, just as he wanted her. He just never said or did anything before hand. He then felt a breeze on his cock as it was removed from his pants, and he quickly took his eyes off the road to look at this little vixen as she made her way down to his penis. He smirked, and then put his eyes back on the road, removing them every once in awhile to watch her head bob up and down, and he knew he was close to cumming.

Kagome could sense that he was ready to cum and bobbed her head faster until he finally came, and she swallowed his seed. Pulling away from him, she did his pants back up and sat back in her seat. Not realizing that Sesshomaru's hand was making its way over to her left breast, until she felt a flick over her nipple.

Sesshomaru, knowing what he was doing is dangerous, toyed with her nipple a few times before moving his hand lower.

Taking the hint, Kagome thrust her hips up to hike her skirt up and removed her panties at the same time. To make it easier for him.

Sesshomaru then, put his hand between her legs, and stroked her clit a few times before placing his index finger into her tight passage. Pumping his finger in and out, and listening to her moan in ecstasy, was making him hard again, but tried to push that to the side as he added another finger, and used his thumb to stroke her clit. At this point, Kagome had been sent over the edge.

"Sess-Sesshomaru," she gasped out, "I-I'm c-cumming. Oh God."

Sesshomaru felt her walls clench around his fingers as she had her release. He removed his fingers and licked off her juices.

"Wow," she panted out.

"We're here," he said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

They both entered the hotel, trying to make like nothing happened. They made their way over to the elevator, and Kagome stood by the switch board and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Which floor?" she questioned.

"The presidential suite," he stated matter of factly.

"Of course," Kagome said rolling her eyes.

After pressing the button for the presidential suite, Kagome went to stand up against the wall of the elevator.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, and gently bit onto her bottom lip. He heard her moan as he moved his tongue into her mouth. Together their tongues danced and explored each other's mouths. Sesshomaru placed his hand on breast and massaged it as he trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck. His other hand was on the back of her head, pressing him closer to her. He then felt her hands wrap themselves around his neck.

They pulled away from each other when they heard the elevator ding, indicating that they have reached the presidential suite. Sesshomaru took her hand and led her into the room.

Kagome entered the room and looked around. There were red drapes hung over the French doors that, she guessed, led to the balcony. This was merely the sitting room that she was in and Sesshomaru had disappeared somewhere. The couch was suede and a little beige colour with large cushions against the back. There was also a matching chair which was almost the size of a love-seat. That was the kind of chair Kagome would call the sit-curl-up-read-a-book chair. The television was a flat screen, approximately 52 inches, and by looking at the little speakers around the sitting room, there was surround sound.

Deciding to look for Sesshomaru, Kagome made her way down the hallway, taking in all the paintings and noticed a painting by her favourite artist. Vincent Van Gough.

Kagome then noticed the scent of candles and followed the aroma. She wasn't surprised when she found herself in the bedroom. Kagome looking around. In the bedroom there was another television, slightly smaller than the one in the sitting room, a king size bed, and two black dresser, one of which had a mirror.

Then, Sesshomaru exited, what she guessed was the bathroom in nothing but a pair of silk boxers. Kagome mentally giggled. If someone told her back in high school that she was going to have sex with Sesshomaru Taisho, she would've thought them to be crazy.

Sesshomaru made his way over to Kagome, leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She softly moaned into his mouth as their tongues resumed their previous dance. Sesshomaru's hands moved to her waist and pulled her close to him so she could feel his hardened cock. She moaned at the contact as he groaned. He began walking backwards, taking her with him, towards the bed. He turned them around and proceeded to push her onto the bed. Kagome scooted up towards the head of the bed as he climbed over top of her.

Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips in his own once again. He trailed butterfly kisses down her jaw line and neck to the top of shirt. Smirking wickedly, he ripped the shirt off her, not caring if the buttons were ruined. He kissed her again kneading her breasts in her hands, enjoying the sound of her moaning and panting. His hands slipped behind her back to unhook her bra.

When Kagome felt her bra being unhooked, she took the straps off her shoulders and threw it across the room, not paying attention to where it landed. Sesshomaru moaned as Kagome's soft hands travelled down to his belt buckle and undid it with ease, after doing it the first time in the car. She then felt Sesshomaru's hand travel up her skirt and was surprised that she was able to feel the hand skin to skin. Then she remembered that her panties were still in her car.

He trailed kisses down to her breasts and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and he began to suck like a newborn baby, flicking his tongue over it every once in awhile, while kneading the other breast. He then switched and gave the other nipple the same amount of attention.

Kagome removed, then, removed her skirt as he trailed kissed down her flat, soft stomach until he reached her pussy. He then looked up at her as he smirked evilly. This was to be considered payback for what she had done to him earlier that day in the car. He buried his nose against her clit and began lick her pussy. He licked all around her clit and then finally shoved his tongue right into her as she moaned loudly in pure pleasure when her orgasm hit her.

He then went back up to her face and kissed her again so she could taste herself on his lips and tongue.

Kagome decided to take things to her advantage and flipped the two of them over, so that she was on top. Now it was her turn to lean down and kiss him on the lips. She slowly slid her body down his and when she reached his boxers she slowly removed them to reveal his hardened penis. Giggling, Kagome kissed just the tip of it as she positioned herself to lick his balls as her hand stroked him slowly at first but then faster as her grip tightened. She could hear Sesshomaru moaning and took that as a hint that he was enjoying what she was doing to him.

She stopped what she was doing, not wanting him to cum until he was inside of her. Kagome then repositioned herself so that she was straddling him and lowered herself onto his member. Sesshomaru moaned at the tightness. Kagome was not a virgin, this he knew, but she was still quite tight. She then began to ride him slowly at first which seemed to be agonizing for the both of them. She then quickened the pace which seemed to still be too slow for Sesshomaru.

As a result, he flipped the two of them over, grabbed her by the hips and began to slam into her. This was a feeling that Kagome and Sesshomaru both enjoyed.

"Oh God, Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as she climaxed.

Feeling her walls clench around him, he too was about to climax and therefore pulled out as he came onto her stomach. He kissed her gently, and then held her onto she decided to go home.

The next day, Kagome was walking to her office for a business meeting.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Taisho is going to present his company's proposal from Japan to merge our two companies together. Which I'm sure he'll explain as to why it would beneficial to us all," Kagome explained to her coworkers as Sesshomaru made his way to the front of the board room to present. Never taking his eyes off Kagome as her eyes never left him. "Within a week, I'll be returning to Tokyo. Now please continue with your presentation, Mr. Taisho."

End Chapter


End file.
